User talk:IRONUPTHEHIDE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the System updates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J.Severe (Talk) 19:39, September 17, 2011 RE:HEY J I'm supposed to revise and edit your work. The job of this wiki is to provide correct and neat information regarding the Nintendo 3DS and things related to it. Your works seem to not be of that high quality, featuring some grammatical and spelling errors, therefore I must fix it to bring it up to par with that of other gaming wikis. I too visit 3DS blogs and websites, but the Leaf Green 3DS has not been confirmed; it is just a rumor, and this wiki doesn't present rumors until such things have been proven true, at which time it may be pointed out on the article that it had been rumored previously. As for you being admin, I would suggest that you make more edits and prove yourself to be more beneficial to the website before I can give you that ability. You can do such things by improving your typewriting, title pictures descriptively, and provide references for information you add to a page. As well, telling other editors that they can't beat your records isn't exactly courteous and the sort of thing an administrator would do. I hope you have fun at the New York Comic Con, and if you gain new information, be sure to add it to the pages, but make sure they are typed neatly rather than your recent work. Only facts should be posted on pages though, if you have opinions, present them on your user page or on a blog. Hope this helps, --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:THEY ARE SKINS First of all, the limited edition Mario 3DSes are not skins. Skins are objects you purchase to put ON the 3DS. These limited 3DSes have the graphics printed ON them when they are manufactured, like the Aqua Blue, Cosmo Black, and Flame Red 3DSes. When they were announced, they were said to be released as part of a contest in Japan in which 1000 of each system will be produced and given out to Club Nintendo members - they will not be up for purchase in stores. Second, the information you posted on the "Nintendo Show 3D" section of the eShop page was simply not needed. The section is there to detail the series as a whole, not to give tidbit of some suggestive content that appeared in just one episode. Just because some clips from a T-rated 3DS game were shown does not mean the show is directed at a young adult audience. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandalisim Needs to Stop Whoa... whoa... whoa. First of all, plagiarism is when someone takes another source's information and uses it as their own without permission. What the vandal is doing now is vandalism. Not plagiarism. Second, I already blocked the unregistered contributor for two weeks. He/she won't be a problem anymore. Third, I am not afraid of this contributor. He/she may say they are a hacker, when in actuality, they are just someone who is messing around with people on the internet and are, in fact, not a real hacker. Fourth, calling the police would not be a very smart option, and alerting the Wikia staff is not necessary, seeing as this vandal hasn't done any real damage. The vandalism has been taken care of, and yes - I do care about the wiki. After all, I am the person who adopted the wiki after the founder of it left it a few months ago. Technically though, he is still an admin - so there are two admins on the wiki, me and him. I don't only revise the wiki at night, I do it whenever it is necessary, or whenever I have time. Sometimes, I revise the wiki during the day, like right now. I will choose another admin once one comes along that fits the needs and requirements of a wiki administrator. TL;DR: The vandal is blocked, if he comes back after the block and does some more damage, it shall be a longer punishment for him/her. Sincerely, --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Inactive Admin I would like to point out that, for you to become an admin, you would have to fix up your grammar and your spelling. For example, you spelled "vandalism" as "Vandalisim", and you also don't put a space after your periods once you end your sentences. Punctuality is crucial. Once we get more visitors to the site, then it will become important to elect a new administrator, but at this time, as far I can see, it is not much of a priority. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Why Are You Interfering? I am "interfering" because you posted information that others might not understand correctly, so therefore I wanted to clarify. Second, the point of wikis are not to be funny, but to provide information, similar to an encyclopedia. It would be okay to provide some humor here and there, but first and foremost we must act professional. Third, if you state that this wiki looks dull, why don't you suggest a background to put or something of the sort? Sincerely, --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 00:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) --- It is not illegal to read other people's messages; Nowhere does it say that. Like I stated, I was just making sure that what you said was correct. As an admin, I have the right to see what is being posted to make sure that it is appropriate. Yes, I do have a 3DS. If I didn't, I wouldn't be as big a contributor to the wiki as I am now. A list of Pokemon on the Pokedex 3D is not needed because it is already said that the app features Pokemon from Generation V of the series, and seeing that there are over 150 Pokemon from said Generation, posting them all on the page would take up room, when someone can easily search for them on the Pokemon wiki or another website dedicated to the series. Also, how would you report me to the police? They don't take care of internet business - wouldn't it be wiser to report me to Wikia staff, even though that wouldn't be necessary seeing as I'm not doing anything majorly wrong. I don't "delete" the information, I remove it. The Leaf Green 3DS is a rumor, and not officially confirmed. The Flare Red color was already seen at E3 and 3DS press events, so therefore it wasn't technically "leaked." This wiki is not for owners of the 3DS to decide what game they want to buy, it is to provide information on 3DS hardware and software, similar to an encyclopedia, as that is the purpose of Wikia sites. If not all of the titles for the 3DS have pages on the wiki, then you and other users can create them and revise them. Seeing as I have lots of work to do on other wiki sites and the so forth, I may not be able to create pages on every single title for the system, which is why we need more editors. We don't need an admin for this, we need more contributors. I did not create the wiki's logo, iSodium did. If you have a problem with it, go consult him. If you have a background for the wiki, then upload it, and I will see if I can make it the background whenever I have time. Sincerely, --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 01:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! The old polls have taken answers from hundreds of visitors. I don't think they should be completely removed. How about we keep the old polls AND add your new polls? --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 00:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) They are not extremely old. There are still people who are contributing to them. Like I said, we can add new polls, but retain the elder ones. --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 00:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Irony If I recall, didn't you say that one shouldn't intrude on another's conversation? Yet, when Jazzi asked me a question, you came inbetween the convo and tried to convince me not to accept the offer. Wouldn't that go against what you said? --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 01:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorry for the little vacation I took Welcome back! I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving. The game that was mentioned in Nintendo Power, I believe, was Shifting World. As for the December 8 update, we've waited all these months for the update, I suppose we can wait one more week, right? Anyway, as for my lost 3DS, I'm trying to find ways to retrieve it, or maybe, if I'm lucky, someone returned it to the lost and found at the theater, and I can call the movies one of these days and ask if someone returned it. I would like to get the Zelda-inspired 3DS, but I don't have the money to afford it at the moment, and I already have Ocarina of Time 3D, which is included in the bundle. Additionally, I had a Cosmo Black system, not an Aqua Blue. Sincerely, --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 01:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:3DS I think Pokemon15 thought that I had sent you the message because it was done by an unregistered contributor, so he must have been mistaken. Anyway, I don't have to perform the system update on the day it comes out. As soon as I get the 3DS back, I can perform it - basically, it can be done anytime. I already have OoT 3D, and SM3DL and MK7 are already on my list of games to get. Thanks for the suggestions! --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 01:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: 3DS Oh, sorry. I didn't know! Lol. :( Pokemon15 16:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:THE SYSTEM UPDATE IS HERE! It's out everywhere now, as a matter of fact. Nintendo seems to have bumped up the date, fortunately. I think the download time depends on your internet connection, though. I am excited to experience the update, but I have no problem waiting. ;) --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats Thanks. My friend code is 3609-1396-8691. I added you. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 22:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You want admin rights? Hey I'm the founder of 3DS Wiki joemario13, and I wanted to thank-you personally for what you've done to help 3DS wiki become successful! You are nearing your 200th edit and I do salute you for that as one of our top contributors. I've seen through your older posts with J.Severe that you are really wanting to become an admin for the site. Based on your edits you're close to being qualified and after a few weeks (once I've gotten to know you and your quality of edits/grammar/leadership skills) I'll talk to J.Severe about you becoming an admin. So let's all get motivated to bring this wiki up to 250 articles and put it on its way to be a featured Wikia site. I'm deeply sorry that I've been gone from the site for so long. If there's anything you need help with or any questions please let me know. I'll be watching your posts closely from now on, so try to do as good of a job as you can, if they're good enough, I'll make sure to promote you to admin. Thanks for the help with the wiki! Joemario13 23:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 RE:Wikia Might Come to An End & I KNEW IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN The two bills you're referring to, SOPA and PIPA, haven't passed yet, but several sites on the internet are going against this, as if it were passed, it would prevent people from posting copyrighted stuff that doesn't belong to them - which would also apply to this wiki, as it talks about a lot of Nintendo-related things. The best thing we can do right now is sign some petitions and so forth spread across the web to tell Congress not to pass this - and I'm sure in the end, everything will turn out right, so don't panic. ;) Also, thanks for reverting the edits made by that vandal. I blocked him for a week. Sincerely, --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 01:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocked User Don't worry, I've already blocked that user for one week. If he returns and continues to add fake info, I will give him a longer period of time in solitude. Joemario13 19:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC)joemario13